<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The wedding by Pixiedustburns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513616">The wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns'>Pixiedustburns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are invited to a very special wedding!</p><p>Pure fluff!</p><p>I do not own Roswell new mexico or any charecters.</p><p>I do not own the song a thousand years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok sweetheart." Alex knelt down next to his daughter who was standing holding a basket of flower petals tightly in her hands. She looked adorable. Brown crazy curls danced around her floral headband, pink because she likes pink Daddy! Her dress was white, a frothy confection on silk and tulle that Alex knew would fall foul at the first sign of juice. "Remember what we talked about? Uncle Kyle will walk you to Papee and you throw the flowers."</p><p>"Ok Daddy," Nora flashed her pearly white teeth as she smiled. An angelic face with Michael's eyes, a heartbreaking combination. Kyle shook Alex's hand with a pat to his shoulder before taking the little girls hand.</p><p>"Nice venue." Alex turned to smile at his brother. Greg like Alex was wearing a black tux, but where Alex had a white and gold waistcoat and tie Greg's was navy blue.</p><p>"How come you're not sat with the others?" Alex asked pausing as a happy laughter came from the direction of his backyard. "I dread to think, I just hope they filmed it."</p><p>"I told Kyle I had the right to walk my baby Brother down the aisle." Greg looked almost nervous. "If he'd like me to."</p><p>Alex swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded  taking a step towards Greg he stopped as music filled the air.</p><p>"That's our que." Greg offered his arm and Alex took it. </p><p>//hearts beat fast colours and promises//</p><p>Alex walked through the open gate on Greg's arm, the backyard had been transformed. A huge marquee stretched high above the trees, white ribbons decorated almost every tree, fence post and chair. Fairy lights dotted through the trees and illuminated the aisle, candles gave a stronger light from where they flickered out of reach of children. A barbeque, dance floor and bar had been set up to one side, but that was for later. Right now..</p><p>// how to be brave, how can I love when in afraid?//</p><p>Alex looked past the people gathered to watch this moment and locked eyes on what mattered most, Michael standing with their daughter on his hip, Max, best man at his side waiting for Alex. And he was smiling.</p><p>//to fall..watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...one step closer.//</p><p>The aisle passed quicker than Alex thought, aware suddenly of the reason for the laughter. The flowers, basket and all where flung in a heap at the top of the aisle. Alex reached his family and Greg stepped back, while Kyle, Alex's best man stepped forward.</p><p>"There have been many times this last few years that I regretted not being able to be a father." Walt stepped forward to speak. "What I should have realised is that in Michael..I have a son. It makes me proud that he and Alex asked me to officiate this ceremony. To join in law what is already joined in love. So without further delay I ask for Michael and Alex to speak their vows."</p><p>"Shit!" Michael cussed rifling in his pocket. </p><p>"Bad word Papee!" Nora covered his mouth as the guests laughed.</p><p>"Sorry Baby," Michael gave up the search and looked Alex in the eyes.</p><p> "Alex, I thought love was something for everyone else. That I would never be a part of that. I went searching for it, for family. Until I realised that I have it, always had it right here." Michael held out his hand, "you are the one person on this planet, any planet  for me."</p><p>Alex took the offered hand.</p><p>"Michael, growing up I felt like no one in the world understood who I really was. I played a part, son, soldier. But lover and friend? That was different for me. You challenged me all the way, took me out of comfort zone and were there for me at times when even I didnt know what I needed. You loved me at my worst." Alex looked up with a smile. "You are the best of me."</p><p>Michael squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Erm gentlemen the rings?" Walt instructed.</p><p> Kyle stepped forward with a large navy ring box. Michael slipped the simple white gold band onto Alex's finger, who in turn slipped one onto Michael's. Together they took out a third ring.</p><p>"Best flower girl ever." Michael whispered in Nora's ear as Alex slipped the ring onto her finger. From the assembled guests came a mixture of laughter and tears.</p><p>"It gives me great pleasure to declare these men wed." Walt called out. "You may kiss your groom."</p><p>Kyle slipped forward and took Nora as Michael and Alex moved towards each other. The kiss was sweet and warm with a promise for later.</p><p>"Mr and Mr Guerin!" Isabel called out to rounds of applause.</p><p>Alex knew there was paperwork to be done and a party to be had. But right then standing there with his husband and daughter, his life was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>